warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-66.87.68.1-20140321155134/@comment-24406583-20140401164350
You just . . . No. . . You really don't think straight do you? While some of your arguments can be considered a valid cogent arguments, some of your other posts are just. . . So completely redicuous. You're talking as if you don't really know how to mod properly. You're talking as if you don't know what a max power efficientcy build is. . . Lol, after this, I'm just done talking to you. There's something call personal testing and gameplay. If you can't utilise the simple modding system after that to create a desired build without relying on others then it's safe to say you're a noob. The reply you've said here is. . . completely understandable, HOWEVER, I have indeed tested it out for myself, but whilst I'm testing it for myself as a build for my first time, there is of course going to be biased judgement within my conclusion, because I'm only human (actually I'm a rainbow shitting nyan cat, but different story). While I may like it as is, other people might not, because it's just my opinion of how I like to do things. Maybe other peoples strategies are different, I wouldn't know. That's why I posted the build in the first place and urge people to give me better criticism, so I may better understand where other tenno's are coming from, because when someone gets through with their own finished project, they never look at the flaws of the result. It takes a second person to review it and criticize it, so the owner may reflect on his/her ways and make a better end result. '' "You never said you were experience in modding yet you boast about how good of a support/help you are to your team in High lvl play."'' WELL NO DUH, because it's not like I haven't said I relied on any other builds before and came out a great support. Yeah, I must've been just using my builds from the start, without thinking. *COUGH* "''for I usually, like I said, seek out other builds, and if they don't work for me, I go to peopleschoicegaming for a good reference on how to mod things correctly."'' *COUGH* ' Such smart, very impress! Wow! ''"Your build has no Intesify" Um. . . What did you just say? (Focus = Intensify) "Your build has no Intesify nor Blind rage for Terrify, Shadows of the Dead, Soul Punch." Terrify is to be used as a panic button, for you to say to upgrade terrify to be used for anything but that is highly invalid, but since you're a 3rd spammer, you wouldn't know what terrify is for even in the slightest. Soul punch isn't as useful as his other abilities are, and as said in that link, you may feel free to switch it out with intensify, but even then, you don't really need intensify, as it's just icing on the cake. A better investment, however, would be a maxed vitality, but I'll get to that later in this post (Though, you'd need to forma more). Shadows of the dead you don't really need intensify for, because this build is specifically for always keeping your energy at constant max efficientcy, so if your SOTD dies, you can use the ability again and again, while also keeping a maxed energy pool for yourself to spam desecrate and SOTD. Reason why I didn't say terrify is becasue it's supposed to be a panic button, as already stated. "No Stretch or Overextended for Desecrate, Terrify" Desecrate is already great on it's own, as it already covers wide enough range for you to siphon all of what you need from bodies. Putting a stretch and overextended is just doing too much, as it is still a better investment to bring it's energy cost down 70%. Terrify, as said, is a panic button, no more, no less. Shouldn't even be trying to upgrade that in the first place. "Continuity is nullified because of Fleeting Expertise." This is what I meant about your retardations. Continuity wasn't supposed to be used to increase your abilities effects, it was used to counteract 30% of fleeting expertise's -40% ability duration, Thus, leaving you to have a total of 70% Energy efficientcy whilst only having 10% duration, because the abilities are already incredibly long on their own, and actually making them -10% duration wouldn't badly effect terrify as it lasts a whopping 25 seconds, and is actually healthy for your SOTD as it also lasts a whopping 30 seconds, which is not needed for if you want to use the ability again so your dead allies can be near you on the battlefield. "You included Maxed Flow even though you have Streamline and Fleeting Expertise. Even though you already got +60% efficiency with a Maxed Equilibrium." A maxed flow is healthy for nekros, especially for maxed energy efficientcy for if you want to spam your desecrate and SODT, whilst Equilibrium will also make sure you will never run out of energy, but whilst also keeping your health up. Nekros is a squishy warframe, so you will indeed need to use desecrate to keep your health up, so having an equilibrium/vitality will make sure you get the max for your efficientcy, as equilibrium will also help you by regaining any missed health from energy orbs. "The point is invalid even though everyday Recruiting games shows abundant evidence that it's valid and you agree and know that most warframe abilities are overshadowed by others. Ok" The fuck? Lately I've been on the recruiting tab because I'm trying to get frost prime, and never have I seen any of such evidence that a warframe's ability overshadow's another one. You must be on a different server, because I really haven't seen any of such. "It's baffling how you say It is not a big problem or it's not a reason to call out the problem when people are bringing the few best broken Warframes to games on a regular basis while most of the time discarding the rest with the game limiting the discarded to being 1 trick ponies. " It's baffling how you're saying it's a problem, but many other tenno's find a way to make their warframe's useful to end-game, even though their abilities are indeed overshadowed by another warframe's. Really, Lately the past few weeks, I've been playing with rank 10 excalibur players in some end-game survival, and they were an absolute beast with him, only one of them went down, but that was only for one time, but that's because they know how to use their warframes, other than screaming that they're abilities are overshadowed by nyx/vauban/etc. What you're telling me here is that you're nothing but a complainer, and we don't need any of those anymore. Granted, DE should be more careful about what they put on warframe, how they nerf/buff things, like that idiotic Rhino prime buff, that DE said that they wern't going to buff any other primes from the original. "Did you even think clearly when you compared Nekros to another 1 trick late game pony? Are you seriously comparing Nekros to Excal and expecting people to pick an Excal over something like a Nyx or Vauban for those High lvl Survivals and Defenses as a similar support? Your comparison did not even touched on the overshadowing of certain Warframe abilities, nevermind the problem of Support Warframes. " If you haven't noticed, Nekros' terrify is like an unbelievably nerfed excalibur's radial blind, but I guess you wouldn't know because all you do is spam 3rd, right? Second, even though nyx's chaos is better than excal's radial blind, it really doesn't take away the point I'm trying to make. If there is no such warframe present in the mission that overshadow's nekros' terrify, then people are free to use said ability as they see fit. Vauban for 3rd, You don't see many people using him, but even still, it doesn't take away the point I was trying to make. "Your last point on the weapons didn't even make any sense. But I guess that's typical right?" Now you're just overthinking. I was poking fun. There was no sense involved, but it looks like you're really on your monthly if you didn't pick that up.